<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yoink goes the sbi, until they yoink a lot more by ErrrorrErrrorrPowerDepleted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103560">Yoink goes the sbi, until they yoink a lot more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrrorrErrrorrPowerDepleted/pseuds/ErrrorrErrrorrPowerDepleted'>ErrrorrErrrorrPowerDepleted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also some highschool AU in there, Bonding and stuff, Dream and George and Sapnap live in a mansion and are constantly robbed by Sbi, Found Family, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hybrids, Light-Hearted, Magic woods ooo spooky, No beta we die like my sleep patterns, No cannon because I can, Pigman Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo is something, SBI Supremacy, SBI dynamics, Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, They've been found already though, Tubbo and TommyInnit aren't the best of friends yet, Well maybe a little cannon, Winged Philza, Worldbuilding, but adopted, but just a bit, but they will be, idk man i'm tired, that's enough tags I think, they live in the woods, thievery au, until it's not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrrorrErrrorrPowerDepleted/pseuds/ErrrorrErrrorrPowerDepleted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They live in the bushes, in the great blue tents constructed by Phil. Tnret, as Tommy liked to call his. It’s green, in their little haven, a clearing picked for it’s closeness. Temporary, as they call it. A replaceable home, bonds made of cardboard. Hovering over all of them, the knowledge that they might have to run at anytime. But they all know it’s more than that. </p>
<p>The thievery AU I wanted but no one wrote.<br/>Pretty much they live in tents and steal shit.<br/>Also then my brain did world-building and now it's more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Zoom zoom speedrun stealing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Man, idk. I'm tired. This is loosely based of a dream I had once, but very loosely. It kinda evolved into more though. Guess you'll just have to wait and see. Remember to drink water, says me, the hypocrite. Also plot holes are for ventilation. Gotta air it out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   They live in the bushes, in the great blue tents constructed by Phil. Tnret, as Tommy liked to call his. It’s green, in their little haven, a clearing picked for it’s closeness. Temporary, as they call it. A replaceable home, bonds made of cardboard. Hovering over all of them, the knowledge that they might have to run at anytime. But they all know it’s more than that. For Ranboo, it’s the only place he can remember. Tubbo lives in this town, and that’s who matters to Tommy. Philza’s just happy when they’re all together. And Techno doesn’t give a shit. (He does, secretly. Chat wouldn’t let him live in peace ever again if he left his sanctuary. Because it’s become more than shelter. It’s become protection. And maybe, just maybe, he cares about the others too.) Ghostbur doesn’t even live here, but Friend does, because Friend is a sheep, and sheep need shelter, even if a certain winged man insists “Friend has infinite cannon lives.” So they live here, surrounded by fresh serrated lime leaves, in tarps propped up with thick, smooth skinned sticks. Techno has no idea how they escape notice, as they sit located right in front of the mansion. Phil knows. He knows that water always seeks its own level. He knows the universe gives what it takes. God, he knows. And although, he laments, maybe living a life of thievery wasn’t such a great decision, given that he seems to have adopted three children, an ex-child (don’t think about it, whatever you do, don’t think about it), a random sheep, that for reasons known only to the gods is blue, and is probably going to pick up a couple more if Tommy keeps bringing home friends, it does happen to be extremely fun.</p>
<p>   He runs, and he runs fast. Through the mansion, past the many doors, black and white and brown. Phil doesn’t know what’s behind some of those doors, but he knows someday he’ll run a heist to find out. This place is a maze, he can’t help but think as he runs past the third window with a stained glass rose. He runs past what looks like a kitchen, stocked with toaster pizzas and messily strewn with utensils. He spies a spatula, and mentally marks it for another day, because Ranboo would like it. Vaulting over the counter, he flaps once, just enough to propel him up to the loft, hopefully evading Sapnap, who has very stubbornly stuck onto Philza.</p>
<p>   He’s up there, sure, but not fast enough to escape the grasping of an angry Sapnap. He runs past the alcoves, watching for things to catch his eye. They can’t leave empty-handed, after all. An ugly old vase. As fore-stated, ugly, sure, but something. Pausing long enough to grab it, he sees that it has some gold inlay, and smiles, his gut having chosen the right thing again. He wonders briefly, how the others are doing, before he hears a loud clatter, mess evident throughout it.</p>
<p>   A clear sign Tommy, and hopefully Ranboo, assuming they stuck to the plan for once, were fine, Tommy being the chaos god he is. Feeling a little bit of the tension leaving his shoulders, he sets his sights on what he hopes is a window at the end of the hallway.</p>
<p>   Crashing through a window is significantly less painful after the first few times, it turns out. Wings folded as to protect from any stray shards of glass, he tumbles out into what turn out to be rose bushes. Of all the things to fall into, it had to be the ones with thorns, vicious little spikes embedding into legs. Still, he picks himself up, checking that the vase hasn't broken. He feels a bit of fire hiss just past his tail feathers, a little bit too close, and takes it as a sign to get the hell out of Dodge. Scrambling a bit further, he tucks the vase, praying it doesn’t get cracked, under his arm, and pushes off the ground. Wings flapping, he manages to shake gravity, and glides west, to the designated meet up stop.</p><hr/>
<p>   Tommy never gets over the elation of running, because <em>he is the man, so fast and strong and falling over</em>- which is 100% not part of the plan. Making a quick decision, he elects to use his tried-and-true method. Yell very loudly and hope they’re annoyed enough with him to slip up. “AYE BITCH THAT WAS DIRTY TRICK YOU PRICK ASS CACTUS'' Yes, he has simply nailed it. All the women love him and he is up again because Gogy, who luckily hates the name Gogy, has tried to kick him in frustration, and big man Tommyinnit has truly-to-god pulled his leg. And now George is the one down and Tommy is the alpha male and he is truly the cream of the crop yes he is the motherfucking <em>man</em> and Ranboo is nervously pulling him along, shoving some silverware into his hands. What does he expect him to do with this, stab himself? Where did even get these, they’re in a library for fuck’s sake. The tall boy hums and those particles pop up, causing Tommy say oh hell no you are not going back to fucking Italy once was enough. At least he has enough foresight to kinda tip a bookshelf over so Gogy’s trapped underneath some dictionaries and also a piece of furniture. He’ll be fine. Probably. And by the time Sap’s gotten the shelf off Gogy, Tommy and Ranboo<strike>b hah</strike> are but shadows, holes left where they aren’t.</p><hr/>
<p>   Meanwhile, Dream and Technoblade are dancing. A dance of fire, a dance of knives, carefully choreographed so one step causes another and so they continue. Chat is yelling, chanting <strong>BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD</strong> and it invigorates Techno, knowing he has that much support behind him. They may be voices in his head, and they may be annoying as fuck, but here, swinging a sword and dodging an axe, he is thriving. He is so, so aware of tusks, and they ache to rip, to gore, to fulfill their purpose of defense, purpose of offense. It’s terrifying, in it’s own way, but it’s his way, and he knows it gives him an edge over that green bastard who would hurt his family. Speaking of the green bastard, chat start screaming about his right, and he whirls slashing with his sword, the one he so carefully polishes so it gleams like the stars he sees in Tommy’s eyes, the one he was gifted by Phil, by his dad, and the one enchanted by Ranboo’s unbreaking magic. It’s black purple, and it gleams down the entire length, with a twisted rose set into the hilt. The sword might just be his most valuable possession. It’s certainly useful, as he blocks a well-timed axe strike by Dream. Wind whips past them, and his braid comes untucked, waving around like a pink streamer. He found the masked man on the roof, waiting for Techno, axe cockily slung over his shoulder. Now they’re fighting past each other, seeking to gain the lower ground without falling off the roof.</p>
<p>   It’s dark, and they’re wrapped in adrenaline, flashing past each other in heaps of tricks, trying to outsmart the other. A well placed leg, a stumble that leads to Dream hanging over the edge, axe in the pigman’s hand. The telltale whoosh of feather flies overhead, and Techno drops the axe off the overhang, knowing the green fucker would go after it. He’s not disappointed, and Dream lets himself drop into a pile of grass clippings. Grinning, he allows himself two seconds to celebrate, <strong>Technochamp Pog Blood for the Bloodgod</strong> flashing through his mind, chat seeming to relish in succes too. Then he runs in the other direction, hoofed toes clacking, and he jumps down into a walnut tree, cape flowing behind him. Jumping from branch to branch isn’t what he’s made for, but he makes it anyways. It’s not too different from the parkour he’ll run with Tommy periodically. He feels an old nut hit his noggin, and he glares up at the man with wings squatting above him, walnut lazily being tossed down. He sees a shine of something glittering under Phils’ wings, assured that Phil wouldn’t leave without taking something.</p>
<p>
  <span>   “What’s that?” He says, nodding at the ceramic container. Phil shows the vase, with it’s gold lines forming what looks like a ghast. It’s ugly, but he doesn’t say it, instead choosing to focus on getting out of the tree. He drops down, adjusts his crown, and takes off for Ghostbur’s old house. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You can see lot from up in trees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Up in the treetops, let's play a game. It's called inadvertently finding out your best friend's deepest secret.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   The four thieves meet up, and make their way home, following a detour to throw off whoever might be watching for where they hide their home. The streets are dark, and they’re glad, because Phil’s wings aren’t exactly common, and the quiet wraps around them like a blanket, cushioning the orange streetlights and softly whispering assurances about anonymity. Ranboo looks like a shadow, and the white fur gleams orange underneath stoplights. Past white picket fences and shuttered houses, they avoid whatever red-and-blue light they can, an unconscious habit now. Finally they stand before the forest that houses their homely bushes, an untidy place of brambles and broken branches on the outside, and a home on the inside. </p><p>   To the left stands a house furnished, but unlived in. Long gone scorch marks and invisible blood stains mar the surface to those who know how to look. Yellow curtains and blue cushions. Ghostbur’s abode, Alivebur’s dwelling. Glancing around, four shadows disappear into the dark. One of Ranboo’s friends, a crow, caws and suddenly the creatures who listen know to hide. Techno’s thrown Tommy into a suitable pine tree before he can blink, and he’d like to yell, but he knows better. Purple particles fly around, and Phil manages to pick up Ranboo and fly him into the tree before he’s gone. The silverware is dropped, but Phil's crows pick it up, and spirit it to god-knows-where. When they look down, Techno’s gone, and instead there stands some kid with sunglasses. </p><p>   He’s quickly joined by someone who looks to have fox ears, and has a great bushy tail. Following behind them is someone Phil vaguely recognizes as one of Tommy’s friends, a fact that’s further proven by a soft gasp coming from next to him. It’s not unusual to see people coming out here on a dare, but that’s not what’s strange. What’s strange is the horns curling around his ears. </p><p>   “Tubbo” whispers Tommy. Ah, that’s who that must be. Making the sunglasses kid Eret, and. And he still doesn’t know who the fox kid is. Don’t they know it’s dangerous to be here. Most of all, why are they exposing features? Don’t they know there could be a family of burglars spying from the trees? I mean really, thinks Phil to himself. What are they even doing here? He’s got many questions, and exactly zero answers. Turning his ears to the conversation below, he prays they don’t look up. </p><p>   “I told you, he lives here. I know it!” Says the fox. </p><p>   “Sure sure” retorts Eret, “just like there’s a ghost here too.” He snorts, and luckily there’s the sound of a rock being thrown, because Tubbo was just about to look around. Heads swivel in the direction of the sound, and those ears are not fake because now they stand tall and alert. </p><p>   “COME ON let’s go you turtles.” And Fox bounds away into the undergrowth, leaving Eret and Tubbo no choice but to run after. Soon they’re gone, off in the direction of the scrapyard. Techno creeps out, and Tommy swings down. Picking up his tall child, Phil glides down. They walk home, winding through the bushes with waxy green leaves, and step out to the sight of Ghostbur trying to shear Friend. It’s not going very well, and the sounds of bleating echo. </p><p>   “Oh hey Phil” comes the voice of Ghostbur, sounding far away as usual, but still upbeat “Friend’s been too warm recently, so I’m going to shear him! Want to help?”</p><p>   “Sure sure, bud, but how about in the morning, when my hand eye coordination is better?” Ghostbur smiles in acknowledgement, and catches sight of the vase Phil still has. Honestly, he has no idea how he didn’t drop it, but he’s glad as it gets placed on the stump for tomorrow. They all trudge into respective tents, and collapse into a well-earned night of sleep. They can worry about missing silverware and sheep in the morning. </p><hr/><p>   It’s a bit cold when Phil finally wakes up, but not unpleasantly so. It’s pretty mild where they’re located, weather pretty even and nice, with the occasional storm. He sighs, and wriggles out of his hammock, falling to ground. A nice way to start the day, he thinks sarcastically. Picking himself up from the ground, he dusts off his robes and walks over to the tarp under which they have a propane camping stove set up. Staring around in confusion, he takes in the camp, still in the morning fog. Techno’s gone, but that’s normal. He looks around for a couple more seconds, before remembering that, yes, bears do exist, and yes, they exist here. He groans, staring up at the tree from which dangles a bag filled with most of the camp’s food. Walking past Tnret, he unties the neon orange rope, and lets down the parachute containing what looks to be a container of oats. And only a container of oats. Gods, he really needs to go to town soon. Oatmeal again. </p><p>   Emerging from their tents like bears from caves (What was up with bears recently. He almost can’t <em> bear </em> it), slowly the clearing fills up; groaning children seeking nurishment. Tommy frowns at it, and Phil secretly agrees, the oatmeal looks like dog shit, but since he is an adult, he chokes it down for the benefit of the doubt. He can’t help that they don’t have any brown sugar, the only <em> acceptable </em> way to eat oatmeal. Well, he supposes he can, what with the entire being a master thief thing. A lifestyle he chose for riches and thrill, a self proclaimed Robin Hood. Ushering Tommy and Ranboo to get dressed for school, he reaches for his oversized trench coat, the only thing he owns that can cover his wings. Folding them down as small as they can go, he drapes the coat over himself, shuddering at the feeling of his constricted feathers. Grabbing the vase, and the silverware Ranboo managed to get back, he looks over at his children. Techno’s back, and is chewing morosely on his oatmeal. Phil decides not to ask. </p><p>   And so the three walk out of the forest, emerging into Ghostbur’s backyard, through the backdoor, past the couches and tables, into the streets beyond. Stepping over potholes, they find themselves all the way over to the school. Waving wildly, Tommy signals over to his friends, Tubbo (who is wearing a hat, Phil notes) runs over smiling. Telling a story about his escapades in the woods, they walk away, Ranboo following. Phil turns, and walks on. </p><p> </p><p>   Inside a cluttered shop, Phil is arguing. He’s smart, he knows it’s worth at least 25. Badboyhalo would like to disagree, stating the important evidence, such as it’s ugly, and is that <em> a ghast </em>? It goes back and forth, until they agree to 20 and Phil brings out the silverware. There’s some shouting, and several instances of muffindom, but eventually Phil leaves with hopefully enough money for groceries. He returns home with some bread, veggies, and fruit. He has more canned food than he can count. </p><hr/><p>   “Hey Tommy, you’re like, feral, aren’t you?” Comes a question from Tubbo. It’s lunch, and Tommy has no idea how they came to this topic. </p><p>   “MMmmmmm I have no idea why you would even think that, Tubbo.” He decides to say, before pointing out the fox ears he knows are real, and steering the conversation to making fun of their resident furry. </p><p>   Said resident furry is indignant, “I’m not a fucking furry.”, he says, “My ears are just for the theatre.” He’s lying, and they all know it. What no one knows, though, not even Mrs. Bracket with her damn eagle eyes, is that multiple of their members have features. Features. An interesting word. Neutral. It’s what the government decided to call those pesky little inhuman traits you could sometimes find on otherwise completely normal people. Tommy knows Phil has crow wings, and he himself has a row of spikes that lay completely flat against his spine, unless he wills them to raise. Not even Ranboo knows what the monochrome fur means, but he’s probably half enderman. They pass it off as a skin condition. Techno’s not exactly human, the last of a long-gone race, carrying pig-like features and ferocity. Tommy, with his big-man big-brain, knows that Fundy and Tubbo both carry animalistics features, and he can’t help but wonder who else might be hiding horns or tails.</p><p>   It appears he’s spaced-out, however, awoken by the hustle and bustle of lunch having ended, high schoolers shuffling out into respective classes. Past lockers and bathrooms, he walks in a daze, induced by knowing that his friend is like him! He wonders if the others have realized. Trust is a tricky thing, hard to catch and harder to keep, but he trusts his friends. Math snaps by in an instant. And even quicker is study hall, where he takes a nap. The last time he slept in study hall he got caught, so he makes Quackity stand guard. It works, and he enjoys a blissful hour in dreams of women. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I changed my mind, have a chapter. Also you all know who Fox is, but Phil doesn't cause he lives in the bushes like the feral dad he is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Growth happens in forests, after all.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some stuff happens, as stuff tends to do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Tommy dodges questions after school. He declines to go with Tubbo. Said Tubbo is planning something about a stakeout, but Tommy just wants to go home. He’s tired, and school felt like he spent days trudging through honey. So he does, ignoring the questioning glances from his friends. He walks home, past the potholes and picket fences, into his home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He’s in the forest, alone. It’s a hobby of his, to run through the trees. He’s even only fallen once or twice. He has the trees here memorized, springing from branch to branch. And so he tumbles, hands outstretched to receive a branch and legs ready to push him up. From pine to ash to oak, he knows them all. Pausing in his favorite apple tree, he takes a breather. He looks over at the hills that stretch before him. This is his territory, and he knows it well. Grasses ripple in the breeze, and sparrows flit past the black berry bushes. It’s peaceful up here, in his old apple tree, through the leaves. He takes off again, planning his route a second after he leaps. It’s in this way he looks twice, and flies into a trunk. He’s not sure if he can believe his eyes, because that’s his Tubbo, staring wide-eyed at the friend that just fell out of a tree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” He shouts, because friends who don’t know this forest are going to get lost and die. They’re pretty deep in, and he has no idea how the shitfuck Tubbo got all the way out here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I could ask you the same thing, Toms.” Tubbo is carrying a backpack, and is wearing his hat, with the little bees on it. He looks pretty prepared. He also looks surprised, because friends don't usually rain from the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tommy does a pro gamer move. “I am here to… hunt the Blade. Yes. That is my reason for being here.” He’s so, so bad at lying. Mentally facepalming, he forces himself to look up. Tubbo is wearing an excited expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’m looking for the Blade too! I’m going to prove to Eret that he’s real. Just snap a photo, though. I dunno about fighting.” Tubbo’s expression falls a bit after the last sentence, like it’s dawned on him how bad of an idea it is to be here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tommy would like to point out that these woods are haunted, mostly by Ghostbur, but also by monsters. It’s been a long time since he’s fought, and it’s getting dark. However, all of this is forbidden knowledge. Even if his best friend has features. He’s not supposed to know that either. He’s not supposed to know a lot of things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He’s snapped out of his daze by Tubbo, who is pulling him along after some interesting rustle in the bushes. And there’s something there. Tommy sees it through green tinted vision. He jinxed it, didn’t he. Son of a bitch. It’s big and it looks dangerous. He sees now that it’s a beast. A ravager, they call them. Tubbo doesn’t see it. Tubbo doesn’t see it and he does and the beast sees them and fuck fuck fuck this is bad. This is bad and his spines are rising. How's he gonna hide this from Tubbo better yet how’s he going to save Tubbo, he has no sword, this is bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   And then his spines are rising more and more and then there are plates on his back. He feels them, stiff and strong. This is new and there are suddenly much more of him than he knew of but right now he has to save Tubbo. He rushes forwards, shoves Tubbo away, and tucks into a roll. He hits the beast directly on the nose. And apparently he’s grown more than scales, cause the beast is </span>
  <em>
    <span>bleeding</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He hears Tubbo crash into a bush, and looks over to see him perfectly alright, albeit a bit uncomfy looking, as he’s in a bush. And then his eyes are focused on the beast and his arms are slashing forwards but they’re covered in plates too and the plates look sharp? Pointy and shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   It roars and he curls up into a ball just in time, because it’s paw is rising and he’s thrown into a flashback. Spinning, he finds himself in Hypixel. It’s the arena, specifically. He remembers it well. In this particular memory he’s young. It’s the first time he met Techno. Tommy’s scared shitless at the beast in front of him, and he wonders why they would send a child to kill it. Technoblade is crouching in front of him, and he delivers the following speech.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Death to the innocent and only the good die young. I won’t live only to die. We’re going down fightin, you and I. Get up. Spit out the blood, child, and bare your teeth. They’ll call us feral. Earn it. Make them know why. You’ll go far, kid, if you learn how to lose. I’ve been there before. Don’t give up. Don’t give them the satisfaction of havin killed you. If you must go, explode. Make sure to kill those who have wronged you. And I’ll make sure to forge a sword with your bones, because we’re not done until they’re all dead. There’s a beauty to sittin the flames and watching it all burn. Don’t bother with bandages. If you’re strong you’ll live. The weak die. Throw sand in their faces, kick their legs out from under them. Fight dirty because it’s kill or be killed, child. We were born into this world. It’s their fault, and now we have to live with that. Learn. Life’ll beat it into you quick. Everything is a weapon in skilled hands. Expect blood, embrace pain. You’re not escapin soon. Fight until you’re dead. Ashes to ashes and dust to dust. You’re here for a long time, child, and we were born to it. It’s your sword to die by and your sword to kill. We come from a line of warriors, you and I. Each and every one never gave up. They fought to kill and they fought hard. We leave no survivors, take no prisoners. We’re put on display because they need a way to feel better. If they make us the monsters, they can’t be. So we kill. Simple as that. We were given weapons from birth. Learn to use them. Skin like armor and teeth like knives. A blessin. Killins in our blood. And we’ll make sure they’ll never know what hit them. Survivors stand strong. And we’re goin down legends. Because legends live forever. You’re with me now, kid. Technoblade never dies, child, because Technoblade kills them first. We’ll go down fighting, you and I.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Picking up Tommy’s small sword, he presses it into his shaking hands. He’s terrified by the man who talks weird because of the massive tusks sticking out of his pig mouth. Techno’s not human, but neither is he. And right now, he’s more scared of the beast than Techno. So he swipes at the beast with his shitty sword. It does almost nothing, and Tommy squeaks as the beast prepares to squash him flat. Techno gets there first though, and there’s an axe sticking out of the beast and blood on Techno’s tusks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   And he ripped back into the present and Phil’s there. He’s crouching in front of Tommy. Tommy, who’s grown armored plates on his back, and sprouted spikes. He’s got a tail. It’s whip thin at the end and it’s covered in sharp spines. Like his original spine spikes, they’re a shiny green. And then he remembers. Tubbo. He whirls around, and sees Tubbo staring wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. Phil, with his black wings open. Wings that are supposed to be a well kept secret. Even more so Tommy himself, who is a fucking monster, it turns out. He doesn’t see the beast anywhere, and Tubbo looks ok, so he lets the air whoosh out of his lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   It’s still dark, and he tries to tell Phil to get Tubbo home where it’s safe, but his tongue hits something sharp and serrated and he tastes blood. Coppery and dull, he realizes with a start it’s not entirely unpleasant. He opens his mouth again to try to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> out, and Phil lets out a small gasp. He closes his mouth again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Come on mate, let’s get you home.”, Phil lets out a tired smile and motions for Tubbo to follow him. “Nothing we can’t deal with in the morning again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tommy lets out a strangled grunt because isn’t camp supposed to a secret? Phil shushes him and grabs his hand, which more closely resembles a spiked gauntlet than hands, but he lets Phil take it anyways. Phil reaches out a hand to Tubbo, and they start walking to the bushes that hide Tnret. Fucking deja vu, Tommy tiredly thinks to himself, but not quite. He can't help but be hunched over, and his tail drags low on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   And so they walk. There’s a couple of zombies, and a skeleton, but they manage to navigate to the bushes. Tubbo just lets himself be pulled along by the man with wings and his best-friend-turned-monster. And so they plunge into the seemingly random bushes. Winding their way past some branches that stick out, Tommy’s plates get caught briefly on a particular stubborn twig, but he pushes past. They enter the camp, with it’s blue tents and tarps. Tubbo is uncharacteristically quiet, for someone who’s best friend just physically transformed into something vaguely terrifying, and also found out that his friend is homeless and living in the magic forest that has monsters with his dad who has wings.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So as you can see, Phil is kinda.. dumb. I mean his kid did turn into a monster but ok. He's freaking out inside, probably. Also I inserted a monologue, cause I can.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A bit of drama, a bit of quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo's perspective</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Tubbo isn’t surprised by the entire best-friend-monster thing. No, he expected Tommy to be central to some chaotic plot. And he’s not surprised that he lives in the forest, under tarps. He has eyes. Tommy’ll walk straight into the forest after school, not even stopping at the house that no one seems to own. No, what he’s surprised by are the citizens of the camp. There’s Ranboo, of course, baking a cake. That’s normal, since he and Tommy are brothers. There’s a ghost. He expected nothing less. And central to this picture he’s painting, is the Blade. </p><p>   In all his pig glory, full royal attire, the Blood God himself sits in front of him. Red eyes, thick cloak, tusks!, snout, hooved feet. Yep, it’s Technoblade. Oh god, what’s he doing here? Isn’t this Tommy’s hobo camp? Oh god, he’s getting up. Oh god, is Tubbo going to die? A wonderful way to go, his inner fanboy sighs, and Tubbo hisses for it to <em> shut the fuck up </em>. Techno gives him a look, and proceeds right to Tommy. Snorting concernedly, he inspects Tommy, and upon discovering the four rows of distorted teeth he seems to have grown, talks to Phil. </p><p>   “Oh hey Tubbo! Nice to meet you. I’m Ghostbur! Would you like to come meet Friend?” Tubbo jumps, and there it is, his fifth heart attack in the last three hours. The ghost is there. He’s slightly translucent, and he’s holding some blue powder in his hands. It doesn’t seem to stain his yellow sweater though. Perks of being a ghost, he guesses. </p><p>   “I’ve heard so much about you from Tommy, of course, he won’t shut up about you. Hey, can I see your horns? I’ve never seen ram horns before.” </p><p>   “WHAT” Tubbo hisses</p><p>   “Yeah! You’re horns. You know, the ones that are attached to the sides of your head?” Ghostbur’s tilting his head questionable, as though it’s plausible Tubbo might just not have noticed the goddamn horns himself.</p><p>   “Come with me.” Tubbo says, as he tries and fails to drag the ghost behind a tent.</p><p>   Annoyingly, Ghostbur just drifts along after Tubbo. “How do you know about my features?” asks a panicking Tubbo.</p><p>   “Oh!”, says Ghostbur brightly, “Tommy mentioned them when he came home last night. He said that they ran into you but you didn’t see them and you had horns. What were you doing in the forest at night, Tubbo, it’s dangerous?”</p><p>   Tubbo snaps himself around and glares at Tommy. Tommy gives him a confused look. The traitor. He marches over to Tommy, and pulls off his hat. His horns, strong and a stark white against the brown of his hair, stand as the, what, third elephant in the room. </p><p>   “You knew. You saw, and the first thing you thought to do was tell him?”, he says, gesturing wildly to Ghostbur, who looks concerned.</p><p>   “I didn’t know if you wanted me to know.” Comes the strained reply. Tommy’s sitting down. He looks tired. Tubbo supposes he would be too, if he grew an entire new appendage, plus some features. </p><p>   “Fiiine. Go to bed, you look tired. The scales came, maybe they’ll go away in the morning.” </p><p>   Tommy trudges over to the most haphazard tent, because of course the one that’s falling apart would be his. His tail gets caught on a log, and he trips. There’s cursing. Tubbo walks over to where Phil and the Blade are having a conversation that it seems they hope Tommy cannot hear. </p><p>   “I’m just sayin, maybe it’s not so bad. I mean, he could be a valuable asset.”</p><p>   “He’s a kid, Tech. He needs to go to school and have friends and a normal life.”</p><p>   “He’s a thief, how normal do you expect his life to get. I’m just sayin, he lives in literal bushes.”</p><p>   Tubbo clears his throat, and a disinterested “Bruh” comes from the Blade. Maybe it’s an annoyed bruh, it’s hard to tell. Phil looks down at Tubbo, and he’s struck by how large his wings are. They’re black and shiny, and they look soft. </p><p>   “Tommy’s a thief, you live in the bushes, there’s a ghost, all of you have features, and the Blade is here. Do you need to wipe my memory or something now?” Tubbo would like his memory to stay with him, but if the Blade asked him too… Well. He might. “What am I supposed to do?”</p><p>   “Well, it’s dark. You could try to find your way back. I’m sure Techno would escort you. Or you could stay the night with Tommy. I’m sure he’d like that. It’s your call mate, I have a phone you can call with.” </p><p>   “Can I stay? I’m sure Eret wouldn’t mind.” replies Tubbo.</p><p>   He calls Eret, and Eret really is fine with it. So he stays. Too late, he realizes his stomach is rumbling, and Phil’s noticed. He perks up, and offers to cook dinner. And so, Phil gets some rice from a tree, and fries it up with some potatoes. Tubbo gets sent to “Tnret” to retrieve Tommy, and they sit on various furniture that’s just kinda strewn around the clearing. Tubbo himself claims an ikea rocking chair, and Ranboo fights to the death to sit on this hideous unicorn chair. The food is good, and so’s the company. When he glances over, he can see that some scales have gone from Tommy, and the teeth have retracted, too. And through the groaning of the monsters, they sit.</p><p>   When they’ve all washed their plates, the plates seem to have receded almost fully, leaving some small ones running down the spine, along with some spikes. The tail is gone too, Tubbo’s relieved to see, because it looks sharp. Tommy drags him over to Tnret, and he promptly disappears into the nest of blankets that are the only interior feature. Surprisingly enough, Tommy falls right asleep. He was expecting him to try and stay up late, but growing a set of biological armor and then losing it must take a lot of energy. And as Tubbo lays there, over soft blankets with his best friend next to him, he thinks that he wouldn’t have his first sleepover with Tommy to end any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yessss, a Tubbo chapter! In case you're wondering, they a lot of grains cause Phil is birb. Also Eret is Tubbo's sibling, fyi. That's why Tubbo wasn't hiding his horns from them. OH AND ALSO Techno's basically the local cryptid. He enjoys it a bit too much</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. An interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo and Phil practice. Now includes bonding</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Ranboo would like to say he did not sign up for this. Well, he did, but he’s still stressed. He’s standing in a field with Phil, who is trying to get him to teleport without going to fucking Italy. It’s not going particularly well. The tall monocolored man looks like he’s trying to take a shit when the stall neighbor keeps asking for toilet paper. Phil, like the dad he is, is yelling encouragement and advice. Of course, no one’s teleported before, so the advice is mostly useless, but it’s a nice thought. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and tries to let it all out. He feels a bit dizzy and relaxed, like he’s floating apart, and his eyes snap open BECAUSE FUCKING HELL WOULD YOU SHUT UP PHIL.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He looks over, to where Phil’s standing, and he walks his long legs right over. “Could you not, thanks. It’s interrupting my focus.” He snaps, and stalks back to the patch of grass that’s been stomped down. He closes his eyes again, and tries to summon the feeling he felt before. It works halfway, because he feels dizzy, and he promptly falls over. Now he’s laying in the grass, staring at a grasshopper that sits on his chest, like there’s not a worry in the world. Phil crashes over to him, wings fluffed and the grasshopper leaps away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Are you ok?” asks Phil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “...Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Phil flops over into the grass with him, careful not kink his feathers, and looks up at the sky. There’s a couple of clouds drifting by, but the sky is otherwise cornflower blue. “You know”, he says “When I was first learning to fly, I was terrible. I remember this one time, I was trying to get the hang of taking off. I figured it’d be best to start with a glide, right? So I went to the tallest place I could find, which happened to be this mountain that had a ravine going through it. It created this cliff, and that’s where I figured I’d jump.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Mhmm”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “So I went to jump, and I slipped. So now I’m falling, rather than the graceful gliding I imagined myself doing. I start flapping around a lot, just beating my wings wildly, trying to stop the fall. And I do. So now I’m gliding, with my wings fully extended. That’s when I remember, I don’t know how to land. So I’m up here in the sky, pretty high up, and I’m going down quicker. There’s some plains in front of me, and I figure it’s the best place to start as any, so I angle to go down. Speed increases, and I’m falling towards the ground. I remember at the last second to open my wings, and my shoulders are jolted so badly. I crashed into the ground. It hurt, but I learned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Well flying’s different from </span>
  <em>
    <span>teleportation</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Ranboo says. He doesn’t mean it, and Phil knows that. Phil passes over an apple, and Ranboo crunches on it, his overly wide mouth cracked open and sharp teeth exposed. He doesn’t like to show people, but he trusts Phil. The winged man steps up, and reaches out a hand to Ranboo. He takes it, and allows himself to be pulled up, red and green eyes meeting blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   They take their places, and Ranboo feels calmer. He feels like he’s drifting apart, relaxing past the limit. He hears static, and suddenly he’s pulled back together with a vrorp.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I felt bad for not writing as much Ranboo, so here you go. I love Ranboo, can you tell. Also I know teleportation isn't cannon but ehh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. They're a bit stupid, but aren't we all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's big inside a mansion</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I usually write during school when I'm bored but I have break sooo<br/>It's a been a bit I know. Sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream is not worried, dammit. Nope. He paces around, tail adjusting and readjusting to his frantic hopping around. “But what if they’re hurt!” He cries, wacking Sapnap with his wing. Sapnap is not impressed. He shoves the violently lime green wing away, and lays back down on the sofa, picking up his controller. Shit, he’s in 8th place on rainbow road. His honor is at stake here! He throws himself into the game once again, only to be disrupted by Dream, who’s dramatically thrown himself over George, and shoved his feet in Sap’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I bet they’re fine. They probably just want to, like, take a break or something. Maybe their stove finally broke.” Says Sapnap. Sapnap would like to win, but having some feet in your face certainly doesn’t help. He shoves the feet off, and Dream goes down with a squawk. There’s a ring at the doorbell, and Dream sprints off to go answer it. What a nut, thinks Sapnap as he comes into 3rd place. This is unacceptable. Loud thumping signals a certain macaw going down the ridiculous amount of stairs this place has. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Badboyhalo is at the door. He’s holding that ugly vase, the one with the ghast, and some silverware.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Come in, come in. Have you seen the Crow lately?” Inquires Dream. He’s not worried, no, he’s just concerned. Professionally, of course. He leads Bad up the stairs, muttering about an elevator, but noooo those are scary how about an escalator yes, until he reaches the kitchen that’s a bit too big, so they had moved in a couple of couches and now it’s also the main living room. He steps over Sapnap and George, who have put the controllers down, and are attempting to smother one another with pillows. Hopping over to an alcove by a hallway, he motions for Bad to place the vase inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad obliges, and speaks, “Yeah, he came in yesterday. Managed to give him a good price, too.” Forking <strike>see what I did there</strike> over the silverware, he goes to the spatula that’s been hanging above the toaster for quite some time. “Surprised they didn’t take this yet, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sighs, not with relief, no, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>he was not worried</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Yeah, I put it on the wall. I really thought they’d take it though. The Ender likes spatulas, so I got it a while ago. Come on, I’ll get one of those pies Sapnap likes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks over to the fridge, which is filled with odds and ends that should probably be used up eventually, and pulls out a very small apple pie. He picks it up out of the paper box, and cuts it in half. Bad’s already pulled out the other one, and cut it too. They move over to the couch, where George and Sapnap seem to have made up, and Sapnap’s already grabbing at his piece of pie. Laughing, Dream holds it over his head, and his legs are quickly kicked out from under him, causing him to whisk out his wings in order to catch his fall. He falls over anyways, but he still manages to whack Sapnap with his wing while going down. Smug bastard, sitting there with his pie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little while later, when they’ve finished their pies, after Sapnaps somehow managed to con George’s piece, and Bad’s shoved his piece in his mouth impossibly fast, Dream asks how much he owes Bad, and gives the correct amount of money to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time mention a stove or something. I think the old one’s about to break. Oh, I know. Subtly give them those old solar panels.”, suggests Dream. He squints at Bad, rethinking his idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be subtle!”, protests Bbh. Still squinting at Bad, Dream backs away and trips over Sapnap’s leg onto George. Bad decides it’s a good time to go, when he sees the massive pillows Dream and George are pummeling Sapnap with. No need to get hit with one of those, right?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YET ANOTHER INTERLUDE. I'm sorry, writer's block is a bitch and I haven't updated in a while. But here, have some dream team are idiots. Some background for this is: Dream's pretty much adopted the sbi from afar without them knowing. He gives Bad money to "give" to Phil, and yeah. They definitely know they're in the bushes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yay fighting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morning shenanigans, ft. Tubbo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hehhehehehehhe benchtrio go brrrrrrrr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s morning, and Tommy is only halfway awake. On autopilot, he stumbles through Tnret’s tear that works as a door, and he drags himself over to Phil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Food please.”, he begs, and feels a muffin being pushed into his face. He takes it, and crawls over to the unicorn chair, as it’s the closest. Siting himself down, he peels off the annoying muffin paper thingy. Dimly, he wonders why those even exist? They don’t cover all of the muffin, and they aren’t edible. Probably not edible. Engrossed in this most inexplicable mystery, he fails to notice the shadow sneaking up behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yelling incomprehensible things, Ranboo pounces on the chair. Logically, it falls over, spilling tall children onto the dusty ground. Tommy’s beautiful lemon muffin lays dejected on the ground, forgotten in favor of wriggling on the ground like a worm. Tail waving wildly, Ranboo perches on the sideways chair, pushing his adversary over at every turn. Over and over, Tommy falls onto dirt, squashing the muffin, and over and over Ranboo crows his victory over the latest attempt at his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooo I like this one even more now.” Tubbo is standing with not one, not two, but three, three muffins. The audacity, when Tommy doesn’t even have one. Phil, of course, is standing in the background, his robe on fire, with Techno wildly beating the burning stove with his sword, but that’s fine. What matters is the muffins. Tubbo, his best friend, betraying him like that? Like the traitor he is, he just stands there, lazily eating the last muffin to exist in this camp. Screeching like the feral banshee he is, Tommy runs wildly over to tackle Tubbo. Rivalry forgotten, Ranboo joins the onslaught, and together they manage to knock over Tubbo, but not before he manages to eat the rest of his muffin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're so clingy.” Sniffs Tommy, from his position sitting on top of Tubbo. Ranboo lays over Tubbo’s legs, surprisingly comfortable for being mostly in the dirt and pebbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, big man, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big boom sounds from the background, startling the three into various positions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh great, our stove’s exploded.” grumbles Techno, still trying to beat out the flames. He’s switched to an axe though, and that seems to work marginally better. The fire’s still on Phil, but at least it hasn’t burned to his wings. Eh. They’re probably fine. Just your regular Tuesday here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping over some scraps of burning metal, Tommy leads Tubbo over to the stash of cookies he’s made in a random tree. None for the greedy traitor, of course, but Tommy can savor the look of jealousy. It’s only fair that he gets to lord cookies over Tubbo. Karma or shit. Throwing a couple of wonderfully chewy chocolate chip over to Ranboo, he hauls himself into the tree, leaving Tubbo on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a great breakfast, he thinks to himself, as he looks over a flaming Phil to the apparent fight to the death happening underneath him. He wonders if he can sneak Tubbo over to his secret project without Phil and Techno noticing. They seem pretty distracted, but Phil has this super sense or something. It’s regular bullshit, it is. Making a quick decision, he hops to the ground and pulls Tubbo off a cowering Ranboo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna show you something.” He whispers into Tubbo’s ear. Not quiet enough, because Ranboo overhears, but he’s not Phil or Techno so it’s fine. Shrugging, he motions for them both to follow him. And so they walk away through the forest, leaving Phil and Techno more than a little suspicious. Still, they have bigger problems. Such as how to get a new stove. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Idk man. This is just a filler chapter, it's leading up to something. Drink water n stuff <br/>Also I have decided to hell with paragraph gap thingys. Why do they even exist</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Is it just me or is it hot in here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Why did they do this. Why. Who thought this would be a good idea. Not Ranboo, that's for sure</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In hindsight, this might have been a bad idea. No, this was definitely a bad idea. He’d heard stories of the nether before, sure, but it didn’t sound so bad then. Not when he was so safely tucked away inside blankets. Not when Phil was there to protect him. But Phil isn’t here, and that’s a real shame, because navigating the nether is really hard when you’re running away from hordes of zombies. Like seriously, how are they that fast. It’s illogical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the movies, zombies are supposed to shuffle along slowly”, Ranboo groans, “not run along at speeds to rival cats when it’s three am.” The heat might be getting to him. At least he has a golden chest plate on, so the non-zombie pigs aren’t bothering him. That’s definitely a plus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly jumps out of his two-toned skin, when Tubbo decides to chuck the child at him. Jumping forwards, he almost stumbles into lava, but the small zombie lands squarely in his hands. These legs, long and lanky as they are, are good for something, it turns out. He should run more often, really. Maybe even agree to one of Tommy’s races through the treetops. He’s like a squirrel, that one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, Ranboo might not be a cheetah, but he’s at least half enderman, and endermen have very long legs. And long legs mean greater stride, and that means potential to go faster. They’re getting tired, those legs of his, though. Pounding against the ground, his pants swish around his legs, torn and singed by the hellish landscape. Lave burbles below, and he realizes this was not the place to come. Tommy and Tubbo, however, are enjoying it. They’re whooping and hollering, and Ranboo is stuck with the child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a very cute child, with one white eye, and little piggy hoof fingers. He’s missing one ear, and a little less than half of his face is only skull. That makes sense, since he looks to be a small zombie. Still, he can’t help but feel bad for him. He’s wildly squealing, trying to squirm away from the scary tall man. Being thrown like a football across lava streams and pointed crystals would have that effect. Sighing, he tucks the child underneath his arm, and runs over to where Tommy and Tubbo are trying to scale one of the blue-green mushroom trees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remind me why we kidnapped a child again.” Tommy is saying to Tubbo, unfairly calm considering the horde of zombie piglins that are pounding at the tree. Flicking his tail out of the way from reaching hands, he shoves his child at Tubbo, and looks around. He sees lava to his left, a gully to his right, pigmen in front of him, and more trees to his left. He can’t remember where they came from, and there’s no portal in sight. Oh ender, they’re going to die here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, big man, I have a plan,” shouts Tommy. Oh mother of ender, they’re going to die even more now. “See this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s holding up a gleaming orange potion, and it shines in the light of the lava. Waving it around, he pulls out two more and an ender pearl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you even get that.” Where did he even get that, they hadn’t seen any piglins for a while. Like most things about TommyInnit, it’s inexplicable, Ranboo supposes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So your plan is literally to go from the frying pan into the fire. We’re going to willingly jump into lava.” He should have left this right as heard it. He should have never come on this fucking death trip. Because of course it’s a death trip, Tommy’s here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a great idea, gimme a potion.” Is. Is Tubbo going along with this? No wonder the duo are friends, they’re both insane. This makes a lot of sense, actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoving a potion into Ranboo’s hands, both Tommy and Tubbo uncork their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never taken a potion before.” Tubbo peers hesitantly at the blubbering liquid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you’ll be fine. Just try to take it all in one swallow.” Tubbo reaches over to clink his bottle against Ranboo’s, and they all swallow together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s surprisingly cool. Tingly against his tongue. And then it hits him. HOLY FUCKING ENDER DRAGON IT’S SPICY. It makes him nauseous, and he drops the bottle. It shatters against a zombie, and he looks over at Tubbo, who seems equally uncomfortable. Tommy, of course, seems unaffected, and ready to jumping into fucking lava. Sighing deeply, Ranboo prepares his great legs to propel him as far as possible over the lava, when his child gets shoved at him. Oh. Michael isn’t immune. He didn’t get a potion. Hmm. This is bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Michael didn’t get a potion, did he?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, do you have another one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This isn’t ideal. What are they going to do with a child? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I can hold him over the lava?” Maybe it would work. But they won’t be able to get Michael down into the lava without burning him. How? If. Oh. Oh. This might work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I teleport down and distract the mob? Then you and Tommy could get Michael down to the lava safely.” Well, he did teleport a couple times before. Sure, he only hit his target once, but still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can teleport?!” Tubbo is staring at him, open mouthed. Tommy snorts, and then tries to cover it as a cough. Ranboo glares at him, somehow daring him for a better idea with his eyes. He breathes in, out, and the air leaves ash on his tongue. Willing himself to push past the limit, he imagines himself drifting apart, hoping he can make them come together in the right location. With a soft vwoop that sucks the pressure from the air, he appears. Ranboo’s overshot by a bit, but it’s workable. He sees Tubbo, giving him a thumbs up, and Tommy holding Michael in the tree. All the zombie heads swivel, staring emptily at Ranboo, and he gulps as they rush at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not how he envisioned spending his day. He thought he might go into town, play at the arcade, maybe bake a cake, but noooo. Nooo instead he gets to run for his life from zombies, while Tubbo and Tommy take a nice lava bath. It’s not fair. Glancing over, he sees that Tubbo is holding Michael carefully over his head, as they wade through the lava. Time for the grand finale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running over to the cliff overlooking the lake, Ranboo turns, and the zombies charge over. Just before they can hit him, he jumps. And falling through the air would actually be quite nice, if it weren’t for the fear that comes from plummeting into lava to his death. He lands next to Tubbo, and the lava isn’t burning him alive. It actually feels kinda nice, like perfectly cool water, if a little thick and red. He plucks his child from Tubbo, and places Michael onto his shoulders, letting his son grab onto the black and white hair that would like to stay on his scalp, thank you very much so would you please stop pulling, Michael. They wade across, leaving the horde behind them. It still doesn’t solve the problem that they are hopelessly lost in another dimension that wants to kill them in every which way with limited supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” A shout. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not my best work, but ehhh. At least I got it out. Took me long enough, I know. Writer's block and all that<br/>Anyways drink water and stuff. Comments make my day, so leave one if you want</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. To grandmother's house we go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More nether, feat. Sapnap, who is done with your shit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The nether is a nice place to go, if you’re feeling cold or just empty. It’s chaotic, and full, and there’s always something to focus on, so all in all a good vacation spot. Assuming you’re fireproof, anyways. Why anyone who doesn’t have adequate protection would come here is beyond Sapnap, but past a hill there’s some children running around, yelling something about adoption laws and kidnapping. He squints, and hey, that figure looks pretty familiar. Tall, black-and-white, and purple particles. Yeah, that’s pretty distinctive. Oh god, there’s three of them. Last time there were two, and that was enough. Where did they even find a third one? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dream,” He calls out to the macaw, who’s busy chucking bits of quartz at George, “The thieves are fine.”</span>
</p><p><span>Dream swivels around, and how is his neck bending like that holy hell it’s unnatural. Sapnap points, and over the hill they see the children frantically waving at one another, pointing in directions unknown. </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Why are they in the nether? They don’t have enough armor.” Dream murmurs, and they watch the zombie piglin flood the banks of the lava that separate them, squealing to their kin to get them. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Is that a toddler?” And sure enough, they have a fucking toddler. Even better, it’s a zombie piglin. What are they doing? Sapnap looks over to Dream and George, and George’s already helping Dream shove his wings underneath his hoodie, and his tail feathers into his pants. Dream pulls his mask securely over his beak, and surely they can’t be thinking of intervening? Dream is fond of the thieves, yeah, but nature is nature. Plus, the only way out of here is through the conspiracy cave, and Sapnap </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t want to explain that. Still, a better piece of him is yelling at him to go save them, and he stands up with a groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk over the hill, past bits of gold in the ground, and Dream shouts out a warning “Hey!” as the children turn. The Ender’s coat-tails are on fire, and Sapnap wills them out before they become noticeable. He notices that the new one quickly pulls a hat on, and he can’t help but wonder why, in this heat. They all look insanely guilty, except for the toddler, who just looks tired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a holdup, give us all your valuables” George jokes, and Sapnap kinda loves him for it because this might be the most awkward situation he’s been in for a while. I mean, what kind of opener are you going to go for in this situation? Hello, o thief who has plagued me for a while, what are you doing in this alternate dimension that shouldn’t exist and is largely forgotten urban myth? I mean, where do people even start with this stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They immediately go to assault, apparently, because the Gremlin has launched itself at George and is currently trying to choke him, while yelling something about pussys and using a toddler as a missile. The new child is trying to pull the Gremlin off of George, and Dream is helping by pulling George out from underneath. They’re all going to be covered in dirt later, god. It’s gonna be such a pain to get off. He goes over to the Ender, and offers to take the child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m Sapnap. We’ve never properly met, I don’t think.” You’ve always been in the middle of stealing from us, he quietly thinks, and the Ender seems too tired to object, sitting down and keeping the toddler safely corralled in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ranboo.” He grunts, and they watch together as Tubbo and Dream really only manage to drag George and Tommy around a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what brings you to literal hell?” It’s a good opener, as far as it goes, and it doesn’t bring up traits of insanity, so it’s a win in his book. Plus, while there it may not be the underworld, it is pretty much hell, so he’s not wrong, technically. Ranboo, however, has fallen asleep. The nether really is exhausting, Sapnap supposes, for one who isn’t built to live here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi.” He calls out, and Dream and the new child look over. The new child apparently spots Ranboo slumped over, and it runs to wake him up. That hat is still on, and the child looks uncomfortable, but it isn’t Sapnap’s head, so it isn’t his problem. He scoops up the toddler, noting that it looks mostly interested, unusual for a zombie piglin. The new child is gently slapping Ranboo’s face, and Sapnap notices burn marks and scars that riddle both sides, black and white. The burns are mostly on the black side, and he idly wonders why, but that’s not important right now. He stands up, hands the toddler to the new child, and looks at Dream to come over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns out this ridiculously tall person is heavy. Like heavy enough that Sapnap and Dream make it only halfway to the portal before having to let Ranboo down. They’re in a crimson forest now, and luckily everyone has something gold on them, because there are a lot of piglins here. Hoglins, too, and those are a bit more of a problem, but George is slashing at them with a sword whenever they get too close, and he occasionally tosses down a warped fungi. It’s fine. They’re doing fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranboo is still passed out, and god fucking dammit this is annoying. New child and Gremlin are trailing along, and they seem to be lagging behind too. Of all the places to have to drag a person through, it had to be the nether. The nether. Literal hell. Literal fucking hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so it goes, George tossing fungi, Dream and Sapnap hauling Ranboo across the land, and the new child + Gremlin, marching onwards, past quartz and gold and piglins. New child and Gremlin talk, and it’s just so annoying, but at least Sapnap knows their names now. Tubbo and Tommy. He can finally curse Gremlin’s name. And they keep walking. Over lava and under vines. To grandmother's house they go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It stands in front of him, and the very air seems to vibrate, perpetually feeling as though thunder just reached down and snatched the very air out of your lungs. It’s otherworldly, bleak and empty, smelling of despair, but yet it seems to pulse with unfound power. Power is purple, apparently, and it sounds like death, like all the souls that stayed here are screeching that you get to leave. And he steps through, still holding half an enderboy, half something else. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know, ok<br/>Also, Ms. Bubbles, space au pog?<br/>I might do a space au</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The good biscuits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil is panik</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Where the fuck are his children. No, like seriously, where. This is a rather pressing matter, actually, since Phil is standing in front of who now knows is Eret. Eret would like their brother back, and how does Phil admit that he lost them without sounding like a bad parent. His wings ache underneath his cloak as he stands in front of <strike>don’t think about it no don’t</strike> Ghostbur’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a hot day, the type which leeches all color from your eyes, and makes you wish for a river, cool and clear, while your mouth glues itself shut. It’s a fine day for flying, and flying is what Phil wishes he was doing, but instead he’s stuck trying to reason with Eret, telling them it’s going to be ok. Tommy runs off all the time, Phil reasons, he knows how to handle himself. Eret doesn’t look impressed, and tries to push past Phil into the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” He squawks, and leans against the door frame, because Techno is grabbing the rice and canned beans they left here last time, and how the actual fuck is Phil going to explain Techno. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reeaallly?” Stretching that word makes it seem so much more than it should, and Eret knows it. “Do you have something to hide Phil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret doesn’t want to lose this battle, and Phil knows it. However, Phil is a stubborn old man, and he decides to lead Eret into the garden. Surely they would love to see the tomato plants, flowering at last!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tomato plants are dying. Phil can see how this isn’t painting an accurate portrait of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I not allowed inside? Maybe Tubbo or Tommy left some clues as to where they went.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bit optimistic, but inwardly Phil sighs, and resigns himself to his fate, hoping Techno made it out the back door unnoticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure mate, just watch your step on the stairs.” Phil opens the door, almost burning his hand on the doorknob, and steps inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing out of Eret’s mouth is “Why are there feathers everywhere?” Admittedly, Phil probably should have cleaned those up, but that’s still a very rude question, after Phil went and invited them into Ghostbur’s house. Oh, he hopes Ghostbur stays out. That’d be so much harder to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tea?” Phil smiles through the panik and tries to, ya know, shuffle some feathers under the couch. He walks into the kitchen, where Techno is being dead quiet in the corner of the pantry, clutching rice and beans to his chest. At least he isn’t carrying the Orphan Obliterator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno we have a guest, do you know where Tommy and Tubbo are?” Phil whispers, praying that Eret can’t hear him. Shaking his head, Techno replies that Ranboo’s gone too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno, mate, I know this is a bit to ask, but I need you to find them. Please. I’ll stall Eret, and you get Ghostbur to help you, ok?” Normally Techno would have protested, or at least complained, but they both know the implications if Tommy and Tubbo don’t show up here soon. Grabbing some earl grey, Phil walks to grab cups and boil the water, and Techno slips out the back door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks back at Eret, and decides to pull out the good biscuits. The ones with lemon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So it's short, I knooow. Hopefully I'll be updating soon, I just felt weird writing from a different perspective without changing the chapter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Furry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a fucking furry in the woods!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ghostbur is floating just inside the tree line, and Techno is doing a mad dash to him, trying not to drop the rice, and not to be seen. It only half-works, but losing one can of beans isn’t that bad. Had it been a potato, Techno would have run back to grab it at once. But it’s not, and there’s Ghostbur, so Techno pushes past the blackberries, barely noticing the scrapes through his tough skin. It doesn't matter anyways, they heal so quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat is screaming, </span>
  <b>DANGER DANGER DANGER TECHNORUN</b>
  <span>, and he catches a flash of grey and white and blue and Techno dies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dead dead dead. The voices are gone, but they’d be laughing at him right now. Maybe this time will be a minute. Maybe it’ll be for years. Techno couldn’t tell you how long the last time was. Time passes differently in Limbo, and it changes in unpredictable ways. Although it didn’t take long for him to be shooed out the door, maybe forty-five minutes, he can’t tell how long it takes outside. Could be days, seconds, centuries. He hopes it isn’t centuries, one time is enough. But still, Technoblade dies. Technoblade dies all the fucking time. But Technoblade always lives. Spit out by Death herself, every single time. He knows the process by memory now. He’s in a field. Greys and whites and blacks make up the grass that waves around him, and he can’t see a horizon, only plains in every direction. Each step is soft, like the earth wants to push him back out. And he turns, a lone fruit tree standing, the only one for eternity all around. Pomegranates, and Death sits in the branches. He nods, and she nods back. And the earth finally sucks him through, and spits him out, and back, and he’s alive. He should really be used to it by now, but every single time it’s jarring. Limbo is something else, not heaven and not hell, although god is dead and soon you too will be. It feels like sadness, Limbo, but the perpetual sadness that you’ve lived in since you realized, the sadness that’s become comfort by now. You fight to stay above it, but it’s nice to sink into your sadness, and watch what happens from below. And every single time he’s let go, satten down to death, he’s thrust back into life, into caring, fighting, dying. And it happens again, and again and again and again. And everytime he cares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s under a tree. Eucalyptus, not pomegranate, but tall nonetheless. And there’s some kid sitting low in the branches. And a tail. Wait, where is he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a ditch, apparently. His cloak is thrown over him, and the beast is nowhere to be found. He gets up, groaning. Dying always leaves him sore. Techno brushes the dirt of his clothes, and his necklace is missing. And his rings. And his earrings. Oh gods, his friendship emerald is missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You. Did you drag me into a ditch?” He glares up at the orange figure perching in the tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, maybe not. Maybe I found you dead in a ditch. How are you alive, by the way?” The fucking fox kid from before is sitting the tree, wearing Techno’s jewlery. HIS jewelry. The emerald. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Techno jumps. His fingers, the hooved bits, dig into a branch, and he hauls himself up. It smells in this tree. And the fox screeches, tail frizzed out, and it scrambles up even farther into the tree. Sighing, Techno follows. The branches are creaking under his feet, but the fox is at the very top, and trapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa whoa whoa, surely we can work something out? I’m Fundy, by the way. And I assume you’re the famous Blade.” It’s windy, up here on the top of the tree. (Insert the it fucking wimby image here)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care, just give me my stuff back.” And Techno lunges for Fundy, and Fundy jumps backwards into a tree. He doesn’t have time for this, gods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get back here!” Techno yells, and jumps to follow him. He’s lucky Tommy made him run the trees with him, he knows these branches. Hooves thud against wood, and Fundy’s claws skitter across bark every time he jumps. They switch trees again and again, and at some point Fundy switched to running on four legs, but Techno’s gaining, slowly and surely. And they run. Fundy leaps over a river, far too far to make, but he catches himself anyways. And Techno jumps, making it to the far bank. Now they’re on the ground, on the leaf litter, scuffling around. Fundy is fast, and he winds his way around tree trunks and under logs. Techno just barrels through everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point, he almost nabs Fundy by the hood, but he rolls away. It doesn’t matter, Techno was built to run for ages. Fundy wasn’t. And so he grabs Fundy, long past the eucalyptus grove, and he grabs his jewelry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey man, I thought you were dead. I was just looking for Tubbo, ok?” Fundy chuckles nervously, because Techno is big, and he just pissed off The Blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squinting, Techno asks, “Wait, Tubbo? You know Tubbo. Where is he?” Fuck fuck fuck he forgot about Tubbo. Oh, Phil’s going to be so disappointed. Phil is respectable, he would never find himself in theis situation.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Phil is hiding. In the closet. His wings are still uncomfortable, pressed against his back, and it’s dark in here. He pulls out the lemon biscuits, and shoves three into his mouth. Chewing aggressively, he plots his next move. Maybe upstairs would be a good place? Or the pantry? The door to his hideout is burst open, and his wings automatically try to flare open, giving Phil the appearance of a person with secret wings. Yeah, this isn’t very good, he knows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me the cookies, Phil.” Eret stands in front of the closet, a large wooden spoon in hand, sunglasses on their face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never!” And Phil runs. Past the staircase, into the kitchen, into the pantry. Maybe he can distract them with baking supplies?</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Why would I tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Rude, and also very rude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will give you… One ring if you take me to Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal. Follow me.” And Fundy takes off running in the trees again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short again, sorry, not sorry<br/>I'm bad at dialogue, ok<br/>Don't judge me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Techno may have judged this wrong</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They’re standing in front of Dream’s mansion, because of course. Of course they have to be here. Ugghhhhh. Sighing, he pulls out his axe, and motions of Fundy to get on his back. They climb up the walls, onto a window ledge. Techno pries open the seal, and squeezes through. It’s dark by now, and they’re in the hallway with the knives. Techno pulls one with a gold inlay from the wall, and places it in Fundy’s paws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wander the mansion for a while, going from top to bottom, and they end up in the weird kitchen/living room combo room last. And lo and behold, Ranboo’s passed out on the couch, and Tommy, Tubbo, and Dream are playing Mario. Because of course they are. Scanning the room, Techno marks the location of Sapnap (making some drinks by the counter), and George (carrying a load of blankets). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno tenses his muscles, ready to rush in and grab Ranboo, and pull Tommy and Tubbo out the window Fundy opened, when he squints. There’s a dark figure in the sky. And the window crashes open, spraying glass into the curtains. Wings stick out, and Phil is there, running through the room holding a large package of biscuits. Eret appears to have hitched a ride on Phil here, because they’re standing up and running after Phil, shouting something about cookies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity, and Techno takes the opportunity to run into the room, pushing George over, and picking up Ranboo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo Technobitch, fuck off. We’re having a lovely time here </span>
  <em>
    <span>without </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.” Tommy glares at him over the back of the couch, Tubbo and Dream joining him in heckling Techno. Sapnap pushes past Techno to put steaming cups of what looks like hot chocolate on the counter, and Fundy steps into the room. Eret has stolen the lemon biscuits from Phil, and they’re walking over to Tubbo, sitting down on the other couch, and taking the fourth controller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil has his wings out, and Sapnap is quite obviously giving off heat, making the air bend in shimmery waves around him, like plastic wrap. Everyone looks happy and comfortable, and so Techno walks over to where Ranboo is laid down on a ridiculous amount of blankets and sits down. If everyone else is happy, he can be too. </span>
</p><p><span>Eret and Fundy bake cookies, and everyone takes turns playing video games. Dream pulls another package of biscuits out. Ranboo wakes up and has a lovely time eating cookies. It’s a great night that ends with lots of blankets, and a warm pile of pillows. Dream and Techno trade axe tips, and Eret is still extremely scary, but less so when completely covered in flour. Sapnap does tricks with fire, while George freaks out over the fact that Tommy can have many sets of teeth. </span> <span>It’s nice. Calm. The voices are being surprisingly quiet. </span></p><p>
  <span>Until Ranboo suddenly sits up and the voices start screaming in confusion. Techno’s never seen him like this. Normally green and red eyes are glowing purple, and  his mouth is open and it too is glowing purple from within. He has so many teeth, oh they’re so twisted. And Ranboo looks over and everyone is silent and Techno’s eyes meet Ranboo’s and he can’t move. Frozen in place, and the voices aren’t there either. They stare at each other, as the static rises and rises and then it’s gone and they’re silent, and Ranboo is gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit shit shit. This was not how the day was supposed to go.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Short short short I knoooow sorrry<br/>Also I kinda love the dynamic that Techno and Fundy have, I feel like it could really fun</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you tell I'm not used to this. I have more chapters written but I'll post them once I figure out where to break up the chapters. Also Phil ain't the smartest pea in the pod. He's just like, ah yes a loud sound my children are ok probably. I enjoyed written Techno's fight scene, but also I don't really write fight scenes a lot sooo yeah. Have a good day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>